


Change of Plans

by syredronning



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Illnesses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2010-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syredronning/pseuds/syredronning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things don't go as planned, but they figure they can live with the alternative for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt by weepingnaiad. Thanks to merisunshine36 for the beta!

"I've got to apologize," Leonard says with a sigh and a groan as he settles on the couch. "I know we doctors aren't really big on empathy, and there were times during your rehab when I thought you were a little whiny and should get over it. But now that I'm in your position, I've got to say it really sucks."

"I didn't _whine_," Chris states.

"You did, by your standards." Leonard waves a hand. "But I'm really sorry about all the times I downplayed it."

"It's okay." Chris sits down on the right side of his lover, cautiously placing his hand on Leonard's good leg. "You're only out of the regen unit for four weeks. It'll get better."

For five long years, the CMO of the Enterprise had been damn lucky and rarely ended up on his own table, but shortly before the end of their tour, the shit had hit the fan, out of the blue. It should've been a perfectly smooth last mission, giving some medical support to a perfectly nice, secure planet – and then there had been the heaviest rainfall since their weather data tracking, and subsequently a completely unexpected landslide that had devastated the part of the city where the hospital had resided. The medical team had been buried beneath a mud slide, and while all had made it out alive, McCoy not only had had the bad luck to end up half underneath a fallen wall, but he'd also been exposed to several toxins, some of them corrosive.

It had started a row of surgeries and then two weeks of regen unit before Leonard could be moved home to Earth, aka Chris' house.

_I wanted them to be here_, Chris thinks solemnly as he puts his arm around Leonard's shoulder, _but it shouldn't have happened like this_.

"Soon, I hope." Leonard scratches the new skin on his left knee, but quickly stops.

"It will take time, Leonard. And from experience I can tell you, pushing things only gets you so far …"

"I know, I know." The frustration in the doc's voice is tangible. There's a long pause as they just sit in silence, the only sound the raindrops hitting the window.

"When you're better, we should move to the farm on the weekends," Chris says. It's in Mojave and he misses it but with the currently tight schedule of Leonard's check-ups, they don't have time for that yet.

"I like rain," Leonard leans a little against him. "I think it's a really soothing sound. I even had a sound file with rain on my console on the Enterprise, for times when I wanted to concentrate on some tricky work."

"Huh. If anything, I'd want to have a sun sound, but they didn't invent that yet."

"I bet if you asked Spock, he'd give you some interesting wave pattern." Leonard grins.

"Number One already tried that ten years ago but it only gave me a headache." Chris looks at the clock. "Jim should be back soon."

Leonard sighs, staring down on the floor. "Do you think he really did it? He shouldn't do it for me. It's just not right. All he ever wanted was the Enterprise –"

"And you, Bones," a voice chimes in, startling the men on the couch. "Hello, lovelies," Jim says and bends down to kiss them both, then straightens again. "You're looking at the newest teacher of the Academy. Ta-dah!" Arms lifted, he turns and poses like waiting for applause.

"Jesus, Jim..." Leonard says, a little teary around the edges.

Chris grins. "Congratulations, Jim. The students will love you."

"Just for two years. They promised me a new ship after that." Jim smiles brightly. "You'll be ready by then, Bones, right?"

"Yes, he will be," Chris says as the doc seems to be out of words.

"I don't know –"

"You will be," Jim repeats firmly. "To celebrate my new position, let's get out and have dinner. I've booked a table."

Chris feels Leonard's sudden tension and nudges his shoulder encouragingly, sympathizing with the still recovering man who can't be feeling very presentable.

"In fact, I've booked a whole restaurant. We'll just beam over and enjoy a wonderful meal together. Just the three of us." _And it doesn't matter that you wear slacks and open slippers, have syntho-skin all over your body, and move like an old man_, Jim's gaze conveys to Bones.

The food is excellent.

*

_Somehow they're like falling stars that landed in his house by surprise_, Chris thinks as he watches them from a little distance, folded into his comfy chair. His lovers, but also an entity by itself, currently all over each other in sweet abandon. Which is even sweeter by the caution that guides Jim's every touch and kiss, painting a layer of caring love over the damn romantic picture.

Two years? He isn't sure yet how they'll all survive this, but he's rather sure that if it works out at all, having them leave again will hurt like hell. He's already gotten a taste of wanting what he could not have, and it's much harder to take than blissful ignorance.

"_The lonely wolf has gathered a tribe_", One had joked last time they'd met.

"_And there's always free spot for you_," he had replied, and they'd both known it wasn't a joke at all.

But she's out in the black and his men are here and will stay for a while, and the sweet, burning heat in his chest isn't just caused by the whiskey he sips.

"Come over," Jim says, and Chris is glad that he stopped adding _old man_ lately. Both Leonard and he are a little sensitive about age and feeling old right now.

"Yeah, stop playing voyeur and join in," the doc says, beckoning him.

Chris unfolds and moves, even after all these years always conscious and in awe of his regained mobility. He kneels down on the bed and crawls right into the welcoming arms of his lovers.

"You're so overdressed," Leonard murmurs and slips his hand under Chris' shirt while they kiss. The touch is warm, gentle and an instant turn-on. Not that his dick really needs much incentive after having watched them for a while.

"Well, you're just on the right level of undressed," Chris returns, and strokes down Leonard's chest. As he kneels down at his lover's side, Jim meets his gaze, a twinkle in blue eyes and one hand on the doc's proud erection.

Chris remembers all too well how he'd felt less than a man during his endless rehab, and how rejuvenating sex had been when it finally happened, with just the men who are here with him now. He'll gladly give something back to them tonight, tomorrow and the next seven hundred days. And possibly forever.

He pulls Jim into a long, languid kiss, and smiles as he hears the small groans from the man between them. They all love a little show.

They also all love a little action, he decides at last and breaks the kiss to meet Leonard's dilated eyes.

"I'm going to suck you dry, really good," he says and bends down to lick along the length before sucking it deep into his mouth.

His victim groans. "Ah, sweet Jesus…"

_One of these days, he'd make a proud agnostic of the doc_, Chris decides as he deep-throats Leonard, Jim's hands encouragingly caressing his back and neck. _But he'd have tomorrow for that too._


End file.
